


Wimter break

by Merekyg



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cute, Cutesy, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Male Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8961943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merekyg/pseuds/Merekyg
Summary: Every day Josh went to Tyler's over winter break just to have Sex with him ;)





	

**Author's Note:**

> You know at the end of my fanfiction mid terms....if not go read it. This is sorta part two ^-^

They both passed the mid terms so like Josh promised he came over every day and(secretly because Tyler's mom would freak out) fucked Tyler in his room.

"Fuck Josh I'm so happy that we passed."

"Aren't you happy that i made us study instead of having sex then?" Josh trust into Tyler earning a nod and a moan.

"Josh I'm about to fucking cum all over the sheets."

"Go ahead."

With a stroke on his own dick Tyler found himself cumming all over the sheets.

"Fuccckkkkkkkkk.''

"Mmm my baby boy is a mess."

"That's right Joshuah." Tyler kissed Josh.

"Tyler??"

His head looked over to the door then he saw it open.

"Oh shit!!!" Josh pulled the covers over thier midsections just as Mrs.Joseph opened the door.

"Are you boys hungry? Josh you're welcome to stay for dinner if you'd like." She looked at them both. 

"A-" Josh coughs. "Um..yes that sounds good."

"Ah mom We're not hungry now..."

" _Yeah cuz I just got done eating that ass Ty_."

"What was that Josh?"Mrs.Joseph looked at him.

"Nothing!" He said all too quickly, his face getting redder by the second.

"Are you guys ok? you seem really stiff."

They were frozen in place trying not to reveal that they were naked.

"We're fine mom...Uh Josh got cold so I let him lay in bed with me-"

"Yeah and we're stiff because I'm trying not to touch him in bed." Josh looked away.

"Yeah cuz we're  _friends_ that would be weird..." Tyler eyes his mom.

"Ok just checking and dinner will be ready in an hour." She smiles then closes the door.

They wait about 30 seconds just to be extra safe then they relax.

"Whew!!! That was close!'' Josh sighs blowing a pink lock of hair out of his face.

"Too close." Tyler gets up and locks the door.

"You mean to tell me that the door was never locked this whole time?"

"Uhhhhhhhh how'd you think my mom got in?"

"Oh yeah..."

"Now come on let's get back to 'dinner'." Tyler smiles hopping in bed.

"Oh yeah I never finished  _dat ass_." Josh grins then they get back at it.

_the worse part is that Mrs.Joseph was outside the door the whole time._


End file.
